


Rave night

by Mr_Motley



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, Dubious Consent, It's just drugs, M/M, Oh god, no sex but very pushy?, thats it, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Motley/pseuds/Mr_Motley
Summary: Jeffery finds his way into one of Craig's raves, and tries some pills.I don't know. I honestly, don't know.
Relationships: Dean Craig Pelton/Jeff Winger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Rave night

He missed his friends. It had been three months since Annie and Abed left, and Jeff had hardly heard anything from them. He'd still talk to Shirley at least once a month, but everyone else had drifted; too busy starting their new lives. It was late Friday night, and Jeff couldn't sleep. He had even knocked on Craig's door for company about an hour ago, but no one answered. Craig was probably sleeping, and part of Jeff was relieved he wouldn't have to explain himself. Still, Jeff needed something.  
Finally he decided to drive back to Greendale. The buildings would be locked up this time of night, but he could walk around outside, reminisce in the quad for a while. The quiet night might do him some good. 

"What the hell," Jeff muttered under his breath as he drove up. Of course he remembered the dean saying he threw raves here, but seeing them in action was a whole different thing.  
Jeff parked farther out, walking past the crowds of people in neon fur vests, and the ones using glow sticks as nunchucks. He wasn't even sure why he was going inside, this clearly wasn't what he was here for.  
The music thrummed against him, and the halls were crowded. Jeff felt far too many hands as he pushed his way through. His heart pounded to the music, and he even found himself smiling a little. Just another bazaar walk down these halls; just another side of Greendale. Jeff chuckled a little as he finally saw Craig dancing down the hall. He had fur boots and an LED miniskirt with matching lit up collar, and rows of glowing bracelets up his arm. Jeff just kind of watched in wonder for a bit, Craig still oblivious to his presence. Craig was a whole new person here, relaxed and laughing, letting the music sway him easily. Jeff walked over, taking one of Craig's hands that was up in the air.

"Jeffery!" Craig beams. The crowd cheers around them, before seamlessly falling back into their own rhythm.

"Craig, sorry to interrupt." Jeff smirks.

"Not at all. You here to party?" Craig asks mischievously. Jeff laughs. 

"Honestly I don't know why I'm here." Jeff explains, leaning in a little to speak over all the noise. Jeff frowns as he gets a closer look.

"Are you high?" Jeff asks in disbelief, leaning to Craig's ear for some hope of asking it privately. Craig laughs, throwing his arms over Jeff's shoulders.

"You want to join me?" Craig offers. Jeff is still for a moment. He'd done coke once before, at some high end party years before Greendale, but this was so far out of his realm.

"I guess." Jeff finally agreed. This was one more side of Craig's world, and as long as Craig knew what he was doing, Jeff figured they'd come out of it alright. Craig took his hand, leading him to his office. Craig took the key off the chain around his neck, unlocking his office and letting them in. It was dark in there; no neon black light paint or glow sticks. The stark difference almost made Jeff think twice, but Craig was already walking back over to him, handing him two red pills.

"Chew first." Craig instructs, before going back to rummage through his closet. Jeff sighed, but tried not to overthink it. Craig came back with a water bottle on a clip, that he promptly attached to Jeff's belt.

"Really?" Jeff huffs.

"Safety first, Jeffery! Gotta stay hydrated." Craig smiles, before going to grab more things. He pulled out a long scarf, silk on one side, and fur on the other, as well as some kind of cheap necklace.

"What, no." Jeff frowned, as Craig threw the cheap necklace over Jeff's head.  
"Is this a pacifier?" Jeff asked, extremely unsure. Craig stepped back, fur scarf still in his hands as he looked at Jeffery in confusion.

"You have done this before, right?" Craig asks hesitantly.

"I'm not even sure what you just gave me." Jeff replies honestly.

"Oh. Oof." Craig frowned.  
"Well if I had known that, I wouldn't have started you off with two." Craig frowns.

"What?! Craig!" Jeff growls back.

"It's fine, relax! You're going to have a great time!" Craig assures him, before pulling a chair over, stepping up on it to drape the scarf over Jeff's shoulder. Jeff glared daggers at him.

"Just remember to stay hydrated." Craig reaffirms.

\-------------

The vibrations from the music danced through Jeff's skin, his body humming. He'd stripped his shirt at some point, far too content with the silk and fur around his neck, and the sea of dancing bodies he was wading through. Craig has given him some space, which at first, Jeff had been grateful for. But the longer Jeff waited, the more the drugs kicked in, the more he wanted Craig to be there for it. For reasons like Jeff not knowing anyone here, of course, and not reasons like Jeff wanting Craig specifically to touch him. The lights glowed and Jeff swayed down the halls. Jeff turned the corner, a look of shock crossing his face as he saw Craig getting a back massage from a 10/10 woman in high heels and a Dalmatian coat. Jeff almost growled as he approached them, slapping the woman's hands away.

"Hey man, not cool!" She whined.

"Fuck off Cruella, find your own stray." Jeff huffed. The woman flicked him off, and Craig pouted.

"You owe me a back massage!" Craig yelled to him over the music. Jeff looked Craig over, the lights on Craig's skirt, wrists, and collar glowing beautifully. Jeff ran his fingers across Craig's glowing collar, finding himself wondering if Craig's furry boots were as soft as the scarf Jeff had around him.

"You want to get out of here?" Jeff asked loudly. Craig stares at him in shock for a minute.

"Are you ok?" He finally asks. Jeff doesn't want to yell over the music anymore, grunting a reply before taking Craig's hand, and leading them back to his office. When they get to the door, Jeff pulls the key off Craig's neck, and leads the way in. Craig closes the door behind them, a cautious look on his face.  
"So? Doing ok?" Craig asks again. The music outside was still pounding, but in the small office they at least didn't have to yell over it anymore. Jeff looks Craig over again, sliding the silk scarf back and forth slowly over his own shoulders.

"Teeth keep clenching too hard." Jeff shrugs. 

"That's what the pacifier is for, dummy." Craig huffs, eyes rolling. 

"I am not using a pacifier." Jeff replies sternly.

"Then you're going to have one very sore jaw tomorrow." Craig warns.

"Craig." Jeff almost interrupts. Craig hadn't touched him once. If this were any work day, Craig would have touched him at least twice since the door closed.

"Jeffery." Craig replies, mimicking Jeff's tone, albeit a bit more suggestively. Jeff looks Craig over again, watching the glowing lights, and seeing Craig with new sight.

"Oh." Craig says weakly. Jeff leans in, hand caressing Craig's jaw. He slowly leans in, but Craig squeaks and pulls back too soon. Jeff's eyes snap to Craig's.  
"That's a very bad idea." Craig explained. God, Jeff just wanted to touch him.

"But it'll feel good." Jeff argues.

"Too good, Jeffery. Besides, Neither one of us is sober enough to really consent, so, uhm." Craig slowly moved his hands to Jeff's chest.  
"Lets just do this." Craig offers, and Jeff's reeling under the gentle touch; the way Craig's hands moved against Jeff's skin.

"I can live with that." Jeff almost laughed. They stayed like that for a long time, standing too close inside the dark office, hands drifting across each other's bodies. Jeff found his hand caressing the back of Craig's neck, feeling the light fuzz there send electricity through his hand. Craig's hands explores Jeff's chest, sliding under the scarf occasionally, up to Jeff's jaw and across his stubble.

"You sure I can't kiss you?" Jeff finally asked. It was probably a bad idea, but all this build up had him eager and alight. 

"Platonic touches, Jeffery, at least until we're sober." Craig teased.

"You call this platonic?" Jeff teases right back, hand drifting from the back of Craig's neck, across that collar, over Craig's collarbone and down to his abs. Craig shivered, eyes nearly rolling back. 

"Jeffery," Craig moans, trying to regain his ability to form any other word.

"Nothing sexual, just a bit of kissing." Jeff asks, leaning closer down to Craig.

"It's your fist time, Jeffery, you should take things slow." Craig manages to reply.

"I can do slow." Jeff replies mischievously. He leans further down, kissing Craig's shoulder gently.

"Jeffery," Craig moans. Jeff's touches were gentle, never straying too low; his kisses were soft, staying to Craig's jaw, neck, and shoulders. 

"What's this called again?" Jeff asks, not stopping.

"What's what-ah-called?" Craig panted out.

"The drug we're on?" Jeff asks casually. Craig laughs.

"Ecstasy, Jeffery."

"Oh. Well should have guessed that." Jeff replied easily. He sucked on Craig's jawline a little, and Craig's hands were in his hair.

"Oh god Jeffery, if you need to suck something, use the pacifier!" Craig whined.  
"Oh this is such a bad idea." Craig added, and Jeff himself whined a little as he pulled back.

"You want me to stop?" Jeff asks, despite really not wanting to. Craig holds his hands to Jeff's chest, keeping a bit of distance while he steadies himself.

"Why don't we dance?" Craig asks, looking up at Jeff almost nervously. 

"Oof." Jeff jokes.

"You can't tell me you don't feel the music, Jeffery." Craig grinned mischievously.

"Is that a challenge?"

\---------------

"Oh god, not you too." Frankie huffs. Jeff opens his eyes blearily. God he was... hung over? Sort of.

"Morning Frankie." Craig muttered. Jeff hesitantly looked down at the man in his arms. It took a moment before Craig pulled against him, and Jeff realized he'd have to get off the couch first to let Craig up.

"Sorry." Jeff said standing abruptly, and starting to freak out a little.  
"See you Monday." Jeff managed to say, not looking at Craig or Frankie before practically running out the room and to his car.

**Author's Note:**

> Why? I don't know. I don't know guys.


End file.
